The invention relates to a safety-oriented load switching device for the electric switching of an automation component, the device comprising a first branch circuit and a second branch circuit which extend from a respective supply-side supply connection to a respective load-side load connection, wherein a switching assembly comprising a parallel circuit of a switching means designed for an opening and a closing of the respective branch circuit and of a resistor means is formed in each branch circuit, and further comprising at least one measuring point located between the switching assembly and the load connection. The invention further relates to a method for operating a safety-oriented load switching device.
From EP 2 519 960 B1, a device for electric circuit monitoring of a load circuit containing at least one electric load is known. In this, it is provided that two supply connections are, via current paths having a switch each, connected to two load connections to which the at least one load is connected, wherein control means are provided for opening the two switches in the current paths, and wherein an additional voltage source, the potential of which can be applied to one of the load connections by means of a further switch, is provided, and wherein the control means are also provided for closing the further switch during inspection intervals, signalling means being provided for generating fault signals on the detection of a current flow through the further switch which exceeds a preset or presettable current flow.